


Tokens of Affection

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Demons, Drabble, M/M, Quill Pens, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Relationships: Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 43





	Tokens of Affection

"Wot're you doing?" Hastur said, looking askance at Ligur's desk.

"Writin' my personal accounts," Ligur said. "They're very plausible."

"I mean wot's _this?_" Hastur said, indicating Ligur's pen.

"'S a quill innit. You forgotten how ter write?"

"It's one of my feathers. That's just embarrassin', Ligur. You'll be keepin' locks of my hair next."

"Only for cursin' purposes," Ligur said, surprised. He grinned as Hastur whacked his head. "Feeling better now, are you?"

"Long as it's just for cursin' me."

Hastur set the quill alight. Soppy idiot, Ligur was.

_His_ set of _Ligur's_ feathers was hidden well out of view.


End file.
